In C.A., 76, 69037 d (1972), in U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,922 and in Jap. Pat. No. 7002 199-R there are described a number of .alpha.-amino-phenylacetic acid derivatives, wherein said phenyl is unsubstituted, said compounds having herbicidal and fungicidal activities. The compounds of this invention differ therefrom essentially by the presence of at least one substituent on the phenylmoiety. As a result of the presence of said substituent, the compounds of the present invention show, quite unexpectedly, far better herbicidal, algicidal and growth regulating properties than the prior art compounds.
In Japanese Kokai 15325/78 there are described a member of compounds which display antiphlogistic activities and which have a similar structure as the compounds of the present invention.